Behind the Facade
by Psychotic-Midget-Writing
Summary: “If I surrender my wand, will you let her go?” he asked, throwing away his skin-deep apathy. This was wrong, and he knew it. She was special and he knew it. She was his and he knew it. ROWAN GREENLEAF CHALLENGE TRIPLE WINNER!
1. Upside Down

_Thank you so much for voting everyone! My story placed second for Best Fic, and Best Chaptered Fic, and took the Sexiest Draco award! THANK YOU SO MUCH! ^.^_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K.R's characters._

_A/N: All chapters will have a soundtrack song!_

* * *

**Project 86 - "Bottom Feeder"**

So little of what seems to be  
Is ever really there  
So much of what's here I resent  
I am a demagogue  
Born of eternal flaw  
Forever just a memory my friend  
So when I disappear  
She will still be here  
Sifting my remains through the ashes

She's not ordinary  
She's just like me

But there is something wrong  
Inside of me that says  
That she and I are one in the same  
So I'm not alone  
She's just like me

* * *

**CHAPTER # 1 – Upside Down**

Ginny's delicate hands stretched achingly across her sketchbook.

She seemed to have been staring at the same page for hours, painstakingly aware of how slow time was passing by. Knuckles turning white, her blackened fingers clenched around the pen in frustration.

The Weasley had been sitting on the Quidditch sidelines for over an hour, trying to capture Harry in all his glory during practice. Sighing, she flipped the page over for what felt like the hundredth time. Convincing herself that this was due to some kind of physical awkwardness, she rolled into a more comfortable position on her stomach to try yet again.

The ginger girl continued rolling over, recognizing the masses of red, orange, green and silver blobs rapidly approaching. Scooping up her books she ran to get a good seat for the match. Ginny ran to the Gryffindor seats in the very middle of the stadium, perfect to keep an eye on Harry for some much needed inspiration. Shortly after adjusting herself she noticed a few patches of flaming hair identical to her own, quickly followed by a head of bouncy brown curls moving through the crowds and made room for the others to sit.

"Ginny! How nice of you to save us seats!" said the smiling brunette, gratefully embracing Ginny as the rest of the pack muttered their thanks under Hermione's fierce glare.

"It was the least I could do, I got here early enough - to say the least. I'm surprised you found me." Ginny had always enjoyed Hermione's company, it was too bad she was followed by Tweedledum whenever possible. She loved her brother as deeply as any sister, but Ronald could be just as patronizing and downright domineering as her mother and father combined.

"Well, add a foot of luscious locks to Ron's hair and we have you right!? How could we miss you!" laughed Hermione, as she straddled the bench to talk to Ron.

Ginny simply smiled and laughed in return, as she had trained herself to do. She had always been known as Ron's baby sister, and apparently her being seventeen never effected that perspective. As she grew up, everyone went out of their way to make her apart of one of her brothers, and that had even extended to Harry; being Harry's little fan club rather than an actual person. Rather than being Ginny. Except for Harry. _Harry_. He had swept her off her feet just when she had given up on him.

A timid blush crept up into her cheeks as she thought of all the borderline scandalous displays of affection. Not to mention the attention the couple received after the news of their relationship had spread. The famous Harry Potter, snatched up by a poor Weasley. Wait, wasn't she Ron's little sister? She didn't know which to feel more insulted about - everyone seeming so surprised or everyone thinking _she_ was the lucky one. Ginny snapped out of her seething train of thoughts when she felt a pair of soft lips graze her cheek.

"_Harry_! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" shrieked Ginny, previously oblivious of any presence even relatively close to her own.

"Wish me luck!" he chuckled, then with a kiss on the cheek and a casual smirk he was off just as quickly as he'd come.

"Oh... good luck Harry."

Ginny reached for her cheek, slightly shocked at how riding up on his broom for a kiss seemed so natural to him. Though Harry's affection had been a constant reassurance for months, it was still unsettling to feel the tenderness that had been kept from her for so many years.

One thing was for sure, it had made a number of the Hogwart's even most beautiful girls scowl in her direction. Especially when he showed such unfailing devotion. Thankfully Madam Hooch stepped out onto the field to begin the game and everyone stood up cheering.

The Slytherin and Gryffindor teams circled around the stadium showing the usual forced civility under the scrutiny of Madam Hooch. The whistle sounded and the game was off!

Ginny regained her focus on Harry, pen ready on her sketchbook. Harry rocketed upward, with Malfoy right on his heels. Harry jolted through the layer of clouds chasing the snitch. Malfoy slowed and pulled back into a gracious back flip, skimming the clouds upside down. It was common practice to stop at the clouds during the winter, nobody wanted to get soaking wet while flying. The thick cloud cover made it nearly impossible to see a foot in front of you, let alone chase a golden ball smaller than your fist.

Harry forgotten, Ginny frantically flipped the page, entranced by Malfoy's almost romantically fluid motion of skimming the cloudscape. He let his arms fall naturally as he flipped, delighting in the simple sensation of hanging upside down. She barely blinked as her pen raced across the page, capturing the smoothness of the back flip and the ease of the movement evident in his muscles. Malfoy dropped from the sky, twirling in a blind reckless abandonment that did not go unnoticed by Harry, who had just frustratingly burst from the cloud line. Harry dove after Malfoy, assuming that the Slytherin was chasing the snitch.

Malfoy slowed his dramatic free fall, much to the ease of Ginny – and every other girl in the stadium. He hung for a second until he lazily opened his eyes. Ginny stood frozen to the spot, her sketchbook still in her arms and eyes wide. Malfoy floated just past her arms reach - eyes open but glazed, not recognizing her blatant stare.

Ginny's breath caught in her chest. She couldn't swallow. She couldn't breathe. She'd never felt such an ache to reach out and touch someone, to sense someone. Ginny slammed herself back to reality, _Draco. _Draco Malfoy, the ultimate _bloody wanker._ It was a split second ride that had given her a upside down ride of her own.

Malfoy spun up onto his broom, eyes now locked with Ginny's. Ginny reached out instinctively, shyly. Gasping when seeing the snitch flutter by Malfoy's face, only to jump back as Harry slammed into Malfoy from above. Harry had finally caught up with Malfoy to find the Golden Snitch floating right next to his cheek. Harry leaped off his own broom onto Malfoy's, rolling off him onto the ground. Harry gripped the snitch above his head in triumph, and half of the stadium exploded in a red and orange wave of cheers.

Harry rushed over and flung Ginny up into his arms in celebration. Ginny squeezed tightly, lost in the happiness of winning against their beloved house's sworn enemy. The sight of Malfoy's limp body startled her out of her warm embrace, and she wrenched herself from Harry's grasp.

* * *

Please Review!! First Fanfic ever so I would really appreciate any comments, suggestions or questions please let me know!

* * *


	2. Why Did I Follow?

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding J.K.R._

_A/N: Please review guys! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!_

* * *

_No Song to this chapter guys! Sorry!_

* * *

**Chapter # 2 - Why Did I Follow?**

"Did you actually _land_ on him Harry?!"

Ginny pushed through Harry's arms to the unconscious body only steps away.

"Harry, I _asked_ you a _question_," she snapped as she discovered wet crimson stains in his hair.

The smirking boy turned around to look at his now bright red girlfriend, who was looking about ready to pummel him.

"He broke my fall, if that's what you mean - it's all he's good for anyway. It's just Malfoy." Harry said, though he looked startled at the combination of her tone and noticed Malfoy knocked out cold.

"You didn't _fall_ Harry. I was there," she spat, "You jumped onto him _deliberately_! For _no_ reason _whatsoever_!" _Argh._ Even the famous Harry Potter could be a bloody wanker sometimes.

"I'm sorry Gin, I didn't know it would upset you so much..." he murmured. His tail instantly between his legs, recognizing that the notorious Weasley temper had arisen; manifesting itself in Ginny's rigid jaw line and the slightly crazed posture spreading over her body.

"You shouldn't do it because you're afraid of the _consequences _you blockhead! You shouldn't do it because it's _wrong_." she scowled. "We will talk about this later," and without another word, focused solely on Malfoy's well-being.

Almost delicately, her lips parted and whispered "_levicorpus_." Ginny was so distracted by her thoughts of Harry she barely noticed the long trek to the great hall. Madam Pomphrey came jogging briskly through the doors, muttering about foolish childlike behavior, almost colliding with her target.

"Oh Ms. Weasley thank goodness! I was so worried! I just overheard a student talking about the incident out on the field and I rushed to help as soon as I could. Poor Mr. Malfoy, it's refreshing to see a young compassionate student such as yourself - Merlin knows we need more like you around this place," smiled the kindly medi-nurse as she relieved the girl from her efforts in supporting Malfoy. "Oh! Careful..There we go. Thank you again Ms. Weasley, I can take it from here."

Ginny watched the blonde float away in dismay. She wished she would've payed more attention to him when given the chance. To her own surprise she found herself rushing toward him.

"Madam Pomphrey! Um...would you mind if-"

"If you accompanied Mr. Malfoy? Of course not dear, anything for a Weasley. I'm sure you know you're brothers, Fred and George, have made some very influential donations to the school. Especially in the medical department."

Ginny nodded politely, not wanting to pursue a conversation for the sake of small talk. Madam Pomphrey accepted this gesture and led the two students into deserted medical ward.

Ginny sunk into a visitors chair next to the soon-to-be-Malfoy's bed and reached for her sketchbook in her bag. Flipping through the pages she felt the distinct impression that the pictures were sullied, polluted; until her book fell open to the provocative sketch of Draco. _Draco. _ The picture, so arousing to the eyes it was almost palpable in the air. She couldn't help but say it again.

"_Draco." _ There was such an intimacy to the name that she faltered when Madam Pomphrey appeared in the corner of her eye. Ginny felt unnerved, even embarrassed at someone witnessing such a moment, but then again, it was just saying his name. Wasn't it?

* * *

_A/N: I know the chapters are short guys, bear with me! They'll be updated frequently though. Please Please Review! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!  
_

* * *


	3. Fine

_Disclaimer: I do not own any J.K.R material._

_A/N: Next chapter guys! Please review! Any comments, suggestions, or criticism is greatly appreciated! Thanks!_

* * *

_**The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus "Cat and Mouse"**_

_Softly we tremble tonight,  
Picture perfect fading smiles are all that's left in sight,  
I said I'd never leave you'll never change  
I'm not satisfied with where I'm at in life._

_Am I supposed to be happy?  
With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.  
Am I supposed to be happy?  
With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.  
You said, you said that you would die for me..._

_We made plans to grow old,  
Believe me there was truth in all those stories that I told.  
Lost in a simple game cat and mouse are we the same people as before this came to light?_

* * *

**Chapter # 3 - Fine**

The pale girl rubbed the back of her neck, trying to sooth down the goosebumps that had erupted only moments before.

"..Madam Pomphrey, will he...will he wake up soon?" she stuttered. The more she thought about following him here, the more she realized the awkwardness of the situation. She was a _Weasley_. A Weasley visiting a _Malfoy_.

_Oh God..What am I doing! Why did I follow him here!? I'm dating Harry! Not _

_that I want to date Draco -Argh. Malfoy. Not that I want to date Malfoy. Why _

_am I even thinking about dating Malfoy? Why would it even cross my mind?_

_But I'm here! I'm sitting next to Harry's sworn enemy! I'm caring about him._

_Wait...I care for Malfoy...No, I can't care for Malfoy! I don't even know Malfoy, _

_all I know is he has tormented my friends, my boyfriend. That instant...was a_

_coincidence. Yes, only a coincedence. It's not his fault he's picture perfect. All pun_

_intended._

Ginny snorted to herself, which Madam Pomphrey misunderstood to be towards herself.

"Dear, I'm terribly sorry but I will need you to leave. Professor Snape should be on his way shortly, and Mr. Malfoy needs his rest." Ginny took the hint, seeing as he was already resting, and she was in no way disturbing him. She gathered her things, doing as she was told.

"Thank you Madam Pomphrey, can you please tell him that I'm sorry?" She looked confused at Ginny's words, as was Ginny after she said them. _Why would I say I'm sorry?_

Shaking her previous disposition, she smiled, "Of course dear, thank you again." And Ginny parted at her words, heading towards the main hall for dinner.

_I suppose I should talk to Harry now. No doubt he'll be upset about me defending_

_Malfoy. I don't even know why I defended Malfoy. Wait! Yes. Yes I do. Harry _

_did it for no reason, it was wrong. I suppose I didn't have to stay though. I chose _

_to follow. Oh what will I say? Hermione might understand, she's always tried to _

_do the right thing. I don't know if she'll sympathize with someone like Malfoy _

_thou-_

"Urmph!" Ginny was knocked out of her thoughts and onto the stone floor. She looked up, wondering what on earth could she of run into. It was Professor Snape, surrounded by her floating papers, looking almost worried. Or she supposed that's what a introverted, callous man his age looked like when he was worried. _Well, at least it wasn't a pole._

", you do have a pair of eyes don't you? Maybe you could put them to use?" he quipped. The professor simply stepped over her onto her settling papers and was on his way. She swore she could feel the coldness of his shadow pass over her as he proceeded into the infirmary.

"Yes, thank you professor. You're too kind Professor. So nice of you to help Professor." Ginny grumbled as she picked up her scattered papers.

After a few minutes of reorganizing and calming herself down, she tried for the second time to go out to the main hall.

"Oh thank Merlin!" There was still plenty of time to eat dinner, and thankfully the golden trio was missing in action. Lazily she spread her books out onto the table, then ladling a delicious smelling broccoli and cheddar soup into a large bowl. She dipped her head to sniff the soup, inhaling deeply, content in savoring the smell. _Finally, some peace._

Ginny craved attention, but growing up is such a large family, personal time was crucial to her sanity. This day had been especially difficult. Harry had been acting strange lately. He was laughing more - which was relieving at first - only to understand it was beginning to be at others expense. It was hard to think of him this way, he'd always been so considerate to her. She didn't know if it was him or her, but their relationship was changing.

She felt like she was indulging him when he kissed her, that the passion she once had must have taken a long holiday. He'd been romantic, though it wasn't really thought through. He brought her roses, when she'd repeatedly told him her favorites were daisies.

The red haired girl shook her head slightly, hair falling over her shoulders, trying to block out the thoughts.

_I love Harry, and he loves me. I have always loved Harry. Every couple_

_goes through things like this, right? Doubts? Weren't doubts common?_

Ginny wanted to believe so with all her heart. She didn't work so hard to throw away what she'd always wanted.

"Argh!!" She slammed her hands onto the table, her hair twirling about like a swirling red beckon. This outburst caused quite a few awkward stares in her direction, but she didn't notice. Her eyes on her swaying soup. Gathering her books yet again, she decided sleep would serve her best and headed up to the Gryffindor tower. _Things will be fine, I'm just over reacting. Everything is fine Ginny. Just fine. _

* * *

_A/N:_ _Please review! Any comments, suggestions, or criticism is greatly appreciated! Thanks!_

* * *


	4. Self Therapy

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything of J.K.R's stuff!_

_This story is apart of Rowan Greenleaf's "Ginny Draws Draco" challange_

_**A/N:** Please review! I love to hear any suggestions, comments or criticism!_

* * *

**_Chapter # 4 - Self Therapy_**

* * *

Ginny couldn't help but let a sigh escape. "Fuzzy Waffles," she breathed. The fat lady yawned, nodded and then swung open, revealing the almost deserted common room.

Ginny entered to be met with the few straggling students, dotted here and there, still reading about the room. Their bodies draped lazily over the rustic red furniture.

Ginny moved to slide slowly down the hallway, letting her hand embrace the cool textured lining of the wall. It had been quite some time since last she'd returned so late. And looking back into the warm room behind her reminded her of how happy she was to be a Gryffindor.

She could hardly imagine being anywhere other than the luxurious crimson and gold room. Elegant draperies, woven rugs, and wooden furnishings reminded her so much of home- minus the onslaught of her horde of brothers. Ginny allowed herself to sigh again, though this time in relief.

No golden trio in sight; she had been worried she might run into them going to bed. The last thing she wanted was to run into Harry now, an almost strange and unwelcome change from their previously heated conversation earlier.

She climbed the worn stairs to the Girls Dormitory and let herself in. Ginny crept into the dark room, being as quiet as humanly possible. Thankfully she reached her bed without any of her usual clumsiness and graciously plopped onto her bed.

"Amrp..Geroff-meh!"

Ginny shrieked and leaped off her bed.

"LUMOS!" she screeched, landing on the floor.

"Oh for Merlin's sake Hermione! What the hell are you doing! You scared the bloody shit out of me! Its been quite the trend today!" Ginny squealed, as she threw a pillow at her.

"Quiet! Quiet! I'm sorry Ginny! Really I-" and was interrupted by the ginger's great aim in the dark, "Really I am, I just wanted to talk to you about today...".

Ginny groaned, she had wanted to avoid this until she got her thoughts together, and if anyone is nosy about information, it's Hermione.

"Oh don't worry, I don't mean you talking about you and Harry, I thought you might think that." Ginny let out the breath she'd been holding, thankful for Hermione's insight. She wasn't used to such a gesture... frankly, well - she was used to Ronald.

"What did you want to talk about then?" she asked. Ginny was exhausted, feeling as if her body was calling her to sleep, and she was eagerly succumbing to it.

"Ginny..are you okay? You look awful pale..." She looked at Hermione, she looked concerned. "Ginny?.." Her voice seemed so far away...

"I...I...I'm sorry what did you say Hermione?" Ginny faltered.

Hermione hesitated, fully aware that Ginny tended to ebb away when she stretched herself to thin.

"Ginny, I just wanted to tell you it's _okay_. You're not alone. I saw what happened today too, you're not the only one who thinks Harry has...changed... Even _Ron _ sees it, and you know _that's_ something." the brunette sighed. She stretched her arms out and warmly embraced Ginny. She wasn't surprised when the detached girl wasn't responsive.

"Thank you Hermione, I really do appreciate it...But it is _not_ okay- _nothing_ is okay. Everything was supposed to be perfect, _he_ was supposed to be perfect. I'm just not happy anymore. I was never _really_ happy, but I was never _unhappy_... I know he doesn't want to hurt me, but he is. He's not who he use to be, and I can't _pretend_ that he is anymore...not...anymore." she breathed. She took another deep breath. And another. It was as if she hadn't truly inhaled all her life. She bent over, cackling.

The breath she had so gratefully taken just moments before, left with every outburst. She put a hand on Hermione's shoulder in an effort to support herself, her ribs constricting - begging for air. She felt hot streams of tears running over her cheeks, into her mouth, over her chin, onto her neck.

Hermione sat staring at her friend, even in the dim light she was disturbing. She'd never seen Ginny have such a release, and was confused if she should be happy or running for Madam Pomphrey.

"Ginny...?" Hermione started, trying her best to be cautious.

As soon as Ginny turned to look at her friend, all of Hermione's doubts dissolved.

The red head was beaming, tears of happiness flowing down her swollen face. She hadn't seen Ginny look so happy..._ever_. It was as if all the years of Riddle haunting her and been erased. All her worries, her fears of Harry had gone. She was free from her brothers, and confiding in a friend.

Ginny nearly trampled Hermione with a hug, " _Thank you!_". She gripped her friend's shoulders firmly, "Hermione you _must_ promise me you'll be my friend through this. Harry and Ron will be so upset, I don't think I can hurt them...so much...without someone to tell me I'm doing the right thing," she sobbed.

"I promise I will do what is right, and I believe you're doing the right thing Ginny. Really I do...It won't be easy, but we'll all make it through," Hermione comforted. She was beyond relieved to see Ginny open up, especially to her.

Ginny's grip on her friend's shoulders loosened, sleep beckoning her once again. Her arms fell to her sides, exhaustion attacking her senses.

Hermione instantly understood, embraced her friend one last time for the night and stepped into her own bed only feet away.

Ginny smiled to herself, finally feeling the first rush of her freedom. She didn't feel reserved. She felt like she could exercise her mind without censorship. The ginger wrapped her hands behind her head tenderly, as if she'd never properly stretched her body before, a wide grin across her face in the dark.

"Goodnight Ginny, see you in the morning!" Hermione chirped, also feeling fulfilled for the night.

_No, it was a great night. _She giggled, "Nighty night, Brownie."

Both girls snorted at the new nickname, knowing it that this would be one of many nights to come of their shared laughter.

* * *

_**A/N:** Please review! I love to hear any suggestions, comments or criticism!_

* * *


	5. Enough

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of J.K.R's stuff._

**Author's Note:** _Hey Guys, I've decided to post less often with longer chapters. I hope this doesn't upset anyone, but once a few is still frequent right? Anyways. A huge thanks to all my reviewers so far!** Neina-7! Springawakening1894!Kata-maran! WishfulWhispers! Ugly Kitten! ** **Kalira! Homeslice-of-a-homegirl!**And assorted anon reviewers as well! And last but certainly not least, a very special thanks to **Liz, Kenzie, Rowan-Greenleaf **and** Dracoginnylover24** for being excellent beta readers and/or faithful reviewers!_

* * *

**_Grizzly Bear - "Shift"_**

_Baby, I've got silver and I've got gold  
But when push comes to shove, this is getting old  
I wouldn't have it any other way  
No, I wouldn't have it any other way  
And when you call I'll be there  
There...  
I wouldn't have it any other way_

**P.S- Song sounds much cooler than lyrics written, youtube it!**

* * *

**Chapter # 5 - Enough**

Ginny awoke to soft sunlight streaming through her window. She stretched lightly, feeling her muscles constrict and relax easily under her skin. She rolled onto her side, running her face over her smooth sheets. She could smell the detergent even after sleeping in them all night, she wondered if the house elves somehow washed them every day.

She smirked to herself. _Sunday_. Sunday was the best day of the whole week to Ginny. She always made sure her homework was done, and that she didn't have any plans. Sunday was _her_ day. Sunday was sketching day. If someone was to open her sketchbook and happen to read the dates, the majority of them would be on a Sunday.

The red head scooted up onto her elbows, her long straight hair vibrant against her pale shoulders and chest. She sat up slowly, her shapely legs dangling over her bed. She kicked her legs back and forth, giggling for what must've been the hundredth time over how short she was. Everyone always told her she'd grow taller, but she quite liked that her legs swung whenever she sat.

Ginny stretched one last time before she stood. Her heavily freckled face fell back as her similarly bespeckled arms reached languidly above her head. Her lush emerald eyes glancing at the velvety red ceiling.

The ginger sighed contentedly, it was the first night without nightmares of Riddle in at least two years. It was a nice break, and she wasn't going to ruin it by thinking about them. She looked through her trunk, thinking that this new feeling warranted a new look.

She refused to seduce Harry anymore, which she felt had been the 'epiphany' he had just a few months ago. She'd started dressing in miniskirts and revealing tops in a pathetic attempt to gain his attention. She remembered the first time she walked into a 'girly' store, it was beyond traumatizing. She just picked out the sluttiest things she could and ran.

That fact in itself should have been her first red flag to her currently down spiraling relationship. Ever since the beginning of the relationship she always tried to 'enhance' herself, whether it was two bras, or some very leggy counter piece. It was as if she didn't feel pretty without it. Even on the quidditch pitch yesterday she had been uncomfortable drawing in her shorts. Granted she had nice legs, that didn't mean she had wear bloody shorts when it was almost winter!

Ginny shook her head forcibly. _Focus_. She fished out a tight fitting, black hooded long sleeve shirt. She gingerly pulled the shirt over head, feeling the tightness around her neck, and the way it clung to her body just below her belly button. She shimmied on a pair of aged gray skinny jeans, which left a patch of midriff exposed. Ginny analyzed herself in the mirror, approving at the hint of sensuality though it was nothing like the crude flaunting style before.

Satisfied with her outfit she turned to address her hair. She decided to let it fall free to her mid-back, rather than her usually sloppy ponytail. She brushed her hair until it gleamed a bloody red and threw on an equally red pair of converse shoes.

Ginny took one last glance in the mirror, admiring her new appearance. Reminding herself about the weather, she reached for her gray gloves and a white scarf, just in case. She scooped up her sketchbook and selected charcoal for the day's excursions and left the dormitory.

The ginger skipped down the stairs to the common room, shining her infectious smile to Neville and Colin as she trotted out. She continued skipping down the stairs, smile intact, until she reached the second floor corridor. The voice she heard gave her chills all the way down her spine. Her brilliant eyes dimmed drastically, and her smile faded. The skipping girl had been unwillingly replaced with the recluse girlfriend of yesterday.

_Harry...Harry's voice._..

Since her admission to Hermione last night she had overlooked the reality of what would have to happen today. Ginny caught her breath. All she ever wanted - _no_ - all she ever _thought _she wanted would be history within a matter of hours. The girl bit her lip nervously, shifting her converses awkwardly over the ancient stone floor.

_Should I really go through with this? Did I just blow things out of proportion? _

_He did apologize...Maybe I just want to blame him? _

_Maybe he really does love me..._

_...Maybe I just finally broke down. _

_I did break down..._

Ginny's face hardened, hearing Harry's and Ron's laughter. Lately the duo had been harassing Slytherins, and _unfairly so_ if you asked her. She hastened her pace hearing two other boys yelling, but tried to her mind from assuming.

As the ginger jogged around the corner she let her anger boil. It was as she'd imagined, and as she approached Ron he reached out for her.

"Ginny! Look here!" he blurted, "Look at them!" he gripped his sides and apparently he couldn't say more, cradling his shaking ribs.

Harry was in much of the same fit, tears coming to his eyes. Ginny turned to see what was so funny, having been pulled over by Ron.

Her jaw dropped, it was Malfoy's cronies. Crabb and Goyle stood there, Goyles grotesquely hairy hands over his face. Crabb dropped his from his own, and Ginny's anger raged into a fire that burnt through her veins.

It looked like a case of Weasley's blistering something-or-other, but it had been charmed into something much more revolting. The puss filled blisters were charmed to look like pathetic squirming snake's and there was a large Gryffindor lion roaming around on their faces, bursting them with an effortless pounce.

As the feline pounced on a particularly turgid blister, Crabb howled in chorus with the snake . Evidently that had not been enough of a torture, as the same blister grew back almost twice the size. Ginny's eyes widened in shock, but before she could rip into Harry and Ron an icy voice spoke out from around the corner. Crabb and Goyle smiled wickedly.

_Malfoy. _ In all his glorious splendor. He walked toward them, his mid-length hair flowing away from his face as he strolled toward the now frozen display. He came to his normal position in slow motion between Crabb and Goyle. Ginny hadn't seen him since the last awkward moments in the infirmary.

The ginger stared shamelessly at the flawless creature. He was taller up close, taller than six feet as far as she could tell. He smelled musty, almost like sweat. Ginny scrunched her eyes at this, it wasn't the smell you'd think to receive from such sensuous flesh.

She decided she could care less about the smell, staring at his denim jeans, obviously tailored to fit his muscular legs _perfectly_. She chuckled at his shirt, a simple white t-shirt that had 'Sunday T-Shirt' printed in bold letters across it. Her eyes continued upward, approving of his aristocratic cheekbones. But they were flushed! And his brow was glistening! Her eyes narrowed at him suspiciously.

She dared herself to look into his eyes, the piercingly gray eyes that held her helpless attention just a day ago at the match. Her eyes searched his for any explanation, though he didn't acknowledge her presence at all.

"Potty, Weasel-bee, what did you do...feed them charmed cake?" he asked calmly, and from the glares Harry and Ron were projecting, she guessed they did just that.

Malfoy clicked his tongue disapprovingly, " I know you have better things to do than pick on some helpless dim wits..." he murmured as he side-glanced at Ginny. She felt a slight chill down her spine at his implication, as it seemed by his tone _you _could have been just as easily replaced with _I._

Harry's eyes flashed, interpreting Malfoy's suggestiveness, "Don't make me blow those eyes of yours out, _you_ keep _your_ eyes on Pugg-Face Pansy _Malfoy, _though I don't know how you can _stomach_ even that, she's disgusting," he spat.

Malfoy smile turned cold, " It sounds like you have a personal vendetta against me Potter..." he seethed.

Potter smiled maliciously in turn, "Malfoy, if given the chance I would hex you into next month. We all know you're an arrogant git, and so was every Malfoy before _you!_ You deserve it! I would _cherish _such an opportunity _Malfoy_," he fumed.

Ginny had heard enough, she couldn't take it any longer, " _We're over Harry. _I can not stand by and watch you do this any more! You landed on Malfoy for _no reason _yesterday, sending him to the _infirmary...on purpose_! You do this disgusting stunt today, and now you're voicing your pure desire for more of it! Not to mention all the countless _other_ Slytherins you've harassed for _no reason_! I _won't_ have it! _Not any more_! You are not the _kind, considerate_ boy I once knew. I can't _pretend_ that boy I _love_ is this person in front of me," she raged. Her face was ruddy from yelling, her green eyes glistening in the truth of her own words.

"It's just Malfoy..." Ron said feebly, momentarily stunned by his sister's sudden outburst.

Harry scoffed, inherently ignoring most of her last comment. "_They're Slytherins!_ They all _deserve_ it! There wasn't a witch or wizard who didn't go _bad_ in Slytherin _remember_, _c'mon_! Where's the girl that would _laugh_ along with us!? What happened to Ron's _sister_!" he said defensively.

"_Should I remind you Harry_, the sorting hat _wanted_ to put _you_ in _Slytherin_. Maybe you should think about that before _you_ criticize _them, as if you're any different_. And guess what, I know it's hard to believe but Malfoy is human too you git!" she spat at Ron, "_And I'm not just Ron's sister you idiot, my name is Ginny, I'm my own bloody person!_" she screamed.

"Well guess what _Ginny, _you are a being a _bitch, _did you kno-"

Before Harry could finish his sentence he was sprawled across the floor, blood freely flowing out of his nose onto his robes.

"_Nobody_...talks to _any_ girl like that, even a _Weasley_" Malfoy growled. He clenched his fists powerfully, "And that_ – mate_," he spat sarcastically, "was _your_ job," his steel eyes scorching Ron's.

The Slytherin turned deliberately to the boy on the floor, " If you want your opportunity, I will give it to you Potter. Just remember it was _you _who begged for it."

He readjusted his already perfect clothing, and was about to leave until the fiery redhead caught his arm.

"Don't think for one second that I needed you to defend me _Malfoy" _she snarled, tightening the grip on his arm to make sure the point got across. She didn't care about yesterday's scenario, he had still barged in on a conversation that was none of his business – even if it was deserved.

The blond smirked and turned around, walking backwards down the stairs to the main hall, "I never said you _couldn't_ defend yourself Reds, who said I punched him for _you_." And with that Malfoy's head disappeared below the top of the steps.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Please review! I appreciate any input, comments, ideas, criticism, anything!_

* * *


	6. While I Can

**Disclaimer: **I don't own J.K.R's stuff, blah blah.

**A/N: **Thank you so much everyone! I'd name you all off but this chapter is already late so I'll just get right to it! A special thanks to Liz, and as always, Rowan.

* * *

**Chapter # 6 - While I Can**

Ron hoisted his friend up off the stone floor by his forearm. The tousled boy brushed of his bloody robes, and readjusted his pants in what seemed like a ripping effort.

"Malfoy will _pay_ for that," Harry barked. He would have his revenge, and he would smash Malfoy's _offer_ of _opportunity_ back down his miserable throat.

Ron shook his head heavily, more to himself than anyone else.

"Mate...you're my best friend...but if Malfoy didn't do it...I would have.." he admitted.

"Well that makes you just as much of a prat as Malfoy, _Ronald_," he quipped. His pride had been beyond beaten already, and he wasn't about to take any form of another punch to himself – especially from his 'best friend'.

"Me??" the boy sputtered," Harry..you're the one who creates these pranks...I didn't know they would be for _revenge_, and I guess I just didn't get it until now. The Harry I knew _never_ would have treated Ginny that way...Hermione and Gin were right...".

Ron took a deep breath and backed up to stand next to his sister, " Mate...you need help..."

Harry snorted, "What did you think we were doing Ron, playing Patty Cake?"

Ron's ears instantly flooded with blood. He patronized by almost everyone, even his girlfriend sometimes. He was sick of being called stupid, or it being implied, when he'd been nothing but a supporting friend.

"I thought it was all in good fun! Like any best friend would want to believe! I've stood by you through everything Harry! Why wouldn't I believe that it was harmless!" Ron fumed, "Don't talk to me like I'm against you, as if I don't give a bloody crap about you!"

Ginny laid her hand on her brother's shoulder in an effort to sooth him and stepped forward awkwardly. She reached out cautiously with shaky fingers and enclosed Harry's cool hands in her own.

"Harry..I know you're upset, but you must believe us. Hermione, Ron and I have been your friends..._your family_ - for years, we haven't all turned on you overnight. Please Harry, get help...for _us_..." she squeezed his hands warmly, trying to persuade him with reason.

Harry's eyes dilated, misinterpreting the way she stressed 'us' to be a forgiving statement. He smiled almost thankfully, gripping her hands tighter.

Ginny stiffened, realizing the implication of her own words, "No Harry...for _us_...your _friends..."_

The boy wrenched his hands from her own, crushing them together as if washing them with some unseen cleanser. He searched the stone floor with his blue eyes in a frenzy. He stepped back from Ginny, looking from her to Ron, as if he was somehow hallucinating. _This is all Malfoy's fault._

Ginny watched him carefully as he continued to back away, her temper rising with every step. She studied him obsessively for years, and there was no mistake to the emotions he was displaying now. _Denial. _

The red head clenched her teeth forcefully, her compassion for him decaying rapidly. She'd had enough of his self-pity tirade, and she wasn't about to let herself be drug down with him.

"Don't be _stupid_ Harry, you know Malfoy's background. He wouldn't challenge you if he didn't know he could win," she said, "I'm done with _reasoning_ with you, you're obviously beyond our help." she took a deep breath. "_Goodbye Harry_."

Ginny turned abruptly, trying to keep the tears bordering on her long eyelashes from falling. With one last glance at Ron she strode past him and descended the stairs in an effort to find the right staircase to the library.

The staircases were cooperating today, much to her relief, and it only took her a few minutes to arrive at the doors. Her shoes screeched slightly as she moved toward the door, and she gripped the handle lightly. She pushed through, walking into a dim hall.

It smelt like old oak trees in winter, mingling with the smell of leather back books. When you walked you could hear the soft reverberation of your own steps, the echo repeating off the ancient stone walls and architecture. Candles floated around aimlessly, some hovered in groups above students that beckoned them.

Occasionally she wondered why they didn't put windows in the library, but figured it was in the students best interest because windows always distracted from homework. She sighed gratefully, moving towards the back of the library.

Ginny wasn't going to let _anything_ or _anyone _ruin her Sunday, especially not a couple of bloody prats. Thankfully, she had her sketchbook to keep her company today. She came to her couch near the back of the library, if you wanted to call it a couch. It was an octagonal couch that was covered dark brown leather that hung all the way to the floor. It looked very uncomfortable, but was quite the contrary. In fact, it was a bear to draw on sometimes because of how plush it was.

Ginny flopped down gratefully, placing her her worn red and gold striped bag near the edge of the couch on the floor and laid her sketchbook in front of her. She opened her sketchbook, and was annoyed at what seemed to be the only subject. _Harry. Harry. Harry. _She ripped every page of Harry out, until she got to her most recent subject.

Her hands grazed it lightly, tracing the outlines of his upside down face. The picture was looked effortless, the body was perfect. _Well of course it is, look at what I have for inspiration. _She giggled to herself quietly. Something was missing though, the picture didn't seem to fit. _Of course!_ Draco was on a his broomstick, upside down, on a white piece of paper! It needed sky!

The red head jumped up, trying to think of something that could help her. She'd never drawn clouds before, and she wasn't about to ruin the picture by trying to add them without some kind of reference. This was the only time she could recall wanting the windows in the library.

Ginny walked to the front desk, trying to get the librarians attention. It was hard being short sometimes, she was on her tippy toes, and even so her face barely cleared the high desk. She rested her chin on the desk lamely, waiting for the librarian to acknowledge her.

The librarian was a nice lady, older and strict as all librarians are, but at least she had a sense of humor.

"Oh! Ginny! Sorry, didn't see you there!" she smiled sweetly. _Well, funny in her own way I suppose._

"Yeah, I've never heard that one" she replied sarcastically, smiling as well. "I'm sorry to bother you, but I'm trying to draw a sky and clouds. I couldn't think of anything to help me with the reference specifically, I need something very detailed, moving too if possible. Could you help me?"

"Oh! I have just the thing, follow me," the plump blond stood and guided Ginny back to her couch, "We have weather charming and spell books, but they're in the restricted section. Some of them are rather nasty, and we don't want the library in the middle of a flood so be cautious dear." She stopped at an isle not too far from her couch, " I believe you'll find what your looking for along these shelves, just make sure the books find their way back please." And with a curt nod the woman wobbled back to her desk.

Ginny let her hand drape across the books as she walked, feeling the smooth leather against her fingertips. She stopped when came across a book that had a pleasant turquoise color to its pages. It was the only one on the shelf that had the pretty blue pages. She gripped it confidently, removing it swiftly from its dusty home, and opened it excitedly.

The book flew right out of her hands and into the air, the pages contorting themselves into what looked like a angry sea, with the pretty turquoise color now fog that laid serenely on top of the book in a loose fashion. Ginny stepped back, heeding the librarians warning, but it didn't seem to want to hurt her. In fact, the book stayed where it was, just out of her reach, clouds pouring of of the book onto the floor.

She didn't expect a live representation of clouds, and was pleased by her selection. Ginny smiled smugly to herself, allowing herself to believe it was her superior book picking skills that led her to such a find. _Now, how can I get it to my sketchbook._

The red head walked around the book tentatively, trying in in vain to come up with a estimated danger analysis. She sighed after a moment, realizing just looking would be useless, "Oh, what the hell, might as well," she said as she clasped her hand around the book. She smiled, _harmless._

Ginny made to reach out with her second hand to carry the thick book back to her couch, but her left arm wouldn't budge. She tried again in a panicky stupor, trying to move any part of her body. She sighed inwardly, soundlessly, apparently she couldn't make any sound either. _Well this is bloody perfect, I can't move or call for help. Ugh, I'm such an idiot sometimes. _

Something moved out of the corner of her eye, and she began to hope desperately that this book wouldn't also make her hallucinate. She'd been through _enough_ today, and it seemed like she'd been saying that to herself frequently in the past few days. She shook her head, scared of what might happen, and she couldn't even call for help.

She felt something move behind her, and panic swept through her body. She was surrounded by the smell of rain..._no_...the smell of grass _after_ the rain. A juicy crunching noise also came from behind her, and she tried in vain to close her eyes. She tried to coax herself back into relaxation, telling herself she was only paralyzed, that the book hadn't tried to harm her, they were only noises and smells after all.

"Well, well... you're quite the damsel in distress today Reds." the Slytherin laughed as he walked past the girl. He walked around her lazily and settled on the bookshelf only a foot from her outstretched hand.

Ginny stared at the him blankly, as if she was given another choice. He certainly had an element of surprise.

He was leaning seductively against the dark wood, biting into a blood red apple held securely by his pale right hand. He had to tip his head slightly to get a good bite, showing off his strong jaw line as he bit into the apple with confident teeth. He sucked in the piece he claimed sexily, purposely groaning at the crisp feeling on his tongue while he gazed at her.

"I know Weasley, you'll have to change your knickers later right?" he smirked knowingly. She was sure that she had turned beat red watching him, even _he_ knew he was gorgeous. _Prat._

He chuckled again, fully taking advantage of the fact that she couldn't move. She could feel his cold eyes taking in her figure yet again, but this time not for show. He smirked and took another bite of his apple, his eyes traveling up her torso. He slowed his chewing drastically as he reached her face, his eyes shying away from her own. It looked as if he was trying to hold her features individually rather than actually looking at her.

He stepped closer, turning his interest to evaluate the book she was holding. The clouds had now developed a thick layer of fog at their feet, and still poured out just a smoothly as before. He reached for his back pocket with his free hand, arching his shoulder smoothly. He brought around his wand, tapping the book here and there.

"Haven't you ever read a book from the restricted section Reds, a smart little Weasley like yourself should know not to just go around grabbing flying books.." he continued to tap around the book, flipping the pages only for the charm to recreate itself.

Ginny's mind went crazy at his seemingly careless statement. _How'd he know the book flew out of my hand. Was he watching me? Why was he watching me? Malfoy was watching me! He had to of been! Has he been following me? _And suddenly the situation from earlier made sense. _He was sweaty because he'd been following me, I was skipping! I suppose I do skip fast...Why is he following me? Oh no! He must have seen me while he was upside down, he saw me reach for him! SHIT! Shit! SHIT!!_

Draco leaned closer to the book, his face a few inches away from the billowing fog. He looked up at Ginny, his eyes finally settling on hers. He fidgeted awkwardly, the situation was unnerving to both of them. Both remembering the incident just yesterday, though it seemed so far from now.

He cleared his throat uncomfortably, fidgeting with his wand . Leaning back down to the book, he glanced at her again under his bright blond eyelashes. They looked like light halos around his cold eyes when you looked closely. _Merlin he's beautiful._

"I think I can help you Reds," he said, though his composure had been somewhat shaken, "but you must promise me you won't be doing silly little things like this in the future, I can't be a hero all day long you know," he smirked.

His face, now void of any emotion he may have had, blew gently at the book. The clouds slowed, lazily falling over the edges of the book. Draco smiled, and had she not been paralyzed Ginny would have too. _He has such an infectious smile – well, when he really smiles that is._

Again he blew, this time harder, sending waves of clouds past Ginny's face.

"Right then." He twirled his wand and said, "Flabra Incantatum!"

The books pages fluttered around furiously, and when they came to rest the cloud no longer poured from the page. Then, unexpectedly, it dropped with a huge thud on the floor that echoed through the library. He picked the book up quickly, and placed it back on the shelf where it was only minutes ago.

He turned back to Ginny, looking almost relieved to see her still paralyzed. He blew wind in her direction in a mocking fashion, surprised to see her hair flutter past her shoulders.

"Still no movement Reds? What a bummer," he said sarcastically. He leaned in mockingly, "I guess I'll see you later then." and then he hesitated, bending in slowly, "And while I can..." he pressed his lips firmly against hers, inhaling deeply as he kissed her. Ginny felt his lips push on hers, and felt hot stabs in her nerves despite the three feet of fog resting by her thighs. It wasn't until she came back from her imaginary world that she realized he was _still _kissing her._ Didn't he just say goodbye?_

Then she realized his whole body was rigid in front of her, unmoving, just as frozen as her own was. Their eyes both forced to stay open, looking at one another from only mere inches away.

_Shit._

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for all the Fav +'s and Story +'s but I appreciate reviews the most! Please feel free to leave any questions, comments, suggestions, blah blah, you know the drill!

**A/N Afterthought: By the way guys, I'm gone for the weekend! So I WILL reply to all of your reviews, just probably on Sunday or so!**


	7. The Duel

_**A/N:** Thank you so much guys! It's been a busy week but I was beyond determined to be on time for my readers! My thanks for reviews go to: Audrey Gaiely, Isabelinagirl, fireink, snowfire, squirrelgal, jeniiibear, sugary tears, neina 7, wishful whispers, amandka, gothic princess, kata-maran, dracoginnylover24,homeslice of a homegirl, scubarang, springawakening. _**And a VERY VERY special thanks to kalira, ugly kitten, sareh and most of all Rowan Greenleaf and Liz for their absolutely BRILLIANT help/reviews.**_ You all have been very helpful! Now! On to the story!_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of J.K.R's stuff!_

**Our Lady Peace - "Made of Steel"**

_It's not your fault it gets this hard  
Hold your head high  
Don't look down  
I'm by your side  
I won't back down  
You wanted a hero tonight  
Well I'm not made of steel  
But your secret's safe with me_

* * *

**Chapter # 7 - The Duel**

Tears slowly dripped down Ginny's ruddy cheeks. She had been staring unblinkingly at the rigid figure in front of her for what felt like hours. Her eyes were bloodshot and irritated, and the tears didn't relieve the brutal stinging that was assaulting her eyesight.

She could still feel the pressure of his lips firmly on hers, and it would have been enjoyable if it was any situation other than this. She wanted nothing more than to let her senses drink a moment like this in; but here they were, forced to stare at each other until help stumbled upon them. Both bitterly thinking how much of a big mistake it was for him to kiss her with his eyes open.

At first it had reminded her vividly of their situation during quidditch, but after a few aching minutes, awkwardness started to settle in. His face was emotionless compared to her own, a stark contrast to when he first stole the kiss. Even paralyzed he held such power over his emotions that he could lock all his thoughts behind his eyes.

He stood in front of her with his head cocked to the side, eyebrows arched, as if surprised of his own actions. His eyes swarmed as Ginny's did, though the tears refused to fall. They welled up and simply disappeared back from where they came. Ginny softened, assuming that this was from years upon years of brutal self training.

They stood motionless until a quarter before the next hour. Ginny's eyesight was beyond blurry, and she was deliberately reminding herself of teary memories to try and relieve the pain. Malfoy stood stock still just as before, his eyes remaining dry, though they were now becoming slightly bloodshot. Hopelessness attacked their senses, and it wasn't until they heard light steps in the distance they allowed their breath to catch, eagerly hoping for release.

"Hey Madam Pince, you wouldn't have happened to see Ginny have you? I've been looking for her everywhere," the boy explained.

"Of course Harry, she should be in her usual spot in the back," she cheerily replied. It was commonly known that Madam Pince, along with the other female population at Hogwarts, had a little more than a soft spot for Harry.

Hope dropped like a glass on the floor, and panic shattered into her. The last thing that needed to happen was for Harry to show, she'd rather have Professor Snape walk around the isle corner. Ginny could hear the awkward footsteps coming closer, and her heart started to pound. She thought that he would surely hear her pulse before he found them.

The steps ambled closer, but receded slowly after a moment.

Ginny's chest tightened uneasily. By the sound of his steps, Harry had paused at the couch.

Doubts rushed through her head, hoping that he hadn't seen the sketch laying so innocently on the dark leather. The slight ruffle of paper cued her stomach to drop, and she knew it was only a matter of moments before Harry saw them.

She couldn't imagine how Harry would react between seeing the picture and their position now, though she knew she'd find out soon, as the steps once again started toward their isle. She could hear his breath deepen, as if forcing himself to calm down. He was almost to the isle, and Ginny felt like she couldn't breathe.

A shadow of the tall boy cruised across the floor toward Ginny and Malfoy, but halted abruptly in the beginning of the isle.

After a tense moment she could hear Harry's hand gripping the paper dangerously, and he approached slowly, calculating his every movement.

Harry let himself boil slowly, their position did look extremely awkward, but it was certainly consensual by the look on both of their faces. Ginny's arm still outstretched as if holding a book and Malfoy was bent over in a casual style with his face bent into hers.

He stopped coldly, bending down to their eye level. "You know, I was actually allowing myself to believe that Ginny here cared for me, and actually wanted me to get help..." he drawled, " but now...I see this was all a carefully laid plan to get me out of the way..."

He spoke so coldly that Ginny forgot her temper. She was scared, his tone was more than a little scary, and more than a little dangerous.

"I looked everywhere for you Ginny, I came to _apologize_ and promise to get help. Now I see that I was simply an obstacle..." he uttered bitterly. Harry had finally gone off the deep end, and even from her limited view she could see the deranged glint in his eyes.

He raised the picture in one shaky hand, pursing his lips and inhaling. "You only ever drew me..." he breathed as he dropped the picture to the floor.

The picture hung loosely in the air, and gradually fell just by the feet of the frozen couple. Ginny was too scared to care that Malfoy could now see her picture. Harry had begun to creep tentatively around them. He was insane, but not stupid, it was apparent that this was not a planned gesture on either of the two's part. They were both still, and he planned to take advantage of that.

Harry turned to Ginny and achingly placed his wand over her lips and neck, "Solutus*," he whispered.

Ginny felt herself pull away from Malfoy's lips, and life soar back to her limbs. She blinked and rubbed her eyes hastily, finally relieving some of her pain. She turned immediately to Harry who quickly placed his wand under her chin, lifting it up aggressively.

"Silencio! Adstringere Pegma!*" he whispered forcefully.

Ginny felt herself tied painfully to the bookcase across from Harry and Malfoy. She yelped as the invisible ropes cut into her skin, but no sound emitted through her clenched teeth.

"Be happy I love you too much to hurt you Ginny..." Harry said, turning to face Malfoy, "...Malfoy however, won't be so fortunate..."

"I'm going to release you Malfoy, and when I do, we shall have our duel, and you beg for forgiveness by the time I am through with you," he seethed.

_He really has lost it, a duel? In school?! In the library?! What the hell is he thinking!?_ She went on into thinking he'd be expelled, but now welcomed the thought as the ropes tightened around her waist, bring a rough burn to her stomach.

Harry didn't hesitate, and pointed his wand at Malfoy, "Silencio! Solutus!"

Malfoy blinked once, and bent up from his original position. He regained his calm composure, and once again he placed himself casually against the shelf, running his hand over his mouth as if wiping off something nasty. Ginny's temper rose at this, thinking that he was the one who kissed her, and if he was disgusted it was his own damned fault.

"Potter you do realize we're in the _library_, you've tied Reds to the bookcase _against her will_, and you're threatening to kill me. Not very smart move from the famous Boy Wonder, I'm sure your adoring fans will be so disappointed." Malfoy said, sneering at Harry's attempt to silence him.

Ginny's eyebrows creased in confusion. _Didn't Harry just preform Silencio on him? _Her eyes widened, she knew it was definitely possible to do silent magic, but all he did was wipe his hand over his mouth.

Her eyes darted from Harry to Malfoy, holding her breath in raw anticipation. She knew Harry had trained with Dumbledore, but Malfoy had most likely trained with Death Eaters.

Harry's eyes narrowed as well, having realized he might have underestimated Malfoy as an opponent. He took a few steps back and readied himself.

"Stupify!" Harry seethed, curling his wand gracefully and jolting forward a few steps.

"Protego! Petrificus Totalus!" Draco countered whipping out his wand, stepping back strategically and regaining his balance.

Harry moved quickly next to Ginny, dodging the curse easily. Harry looked at Ginny and grinned malevolently, and snatched her off the bookcase. "I wonder, would it hurt more Ferret, if you watched her struggle instead?" Harry asked snidely. Ginny was confused, Harry said he wouldn't hurt her! She screamed for help, but her mouth wavered in vain.

"Amoare Insania!* Solutus!" he chuckled, planting his wand through her crimson hair onto her scalp. His green eyes coolly watching his rival. Malfoy raised his eyebrows carelessly, relaxing his hold on his wand and studied the pale girl in front of him.

Ginny's eyes glazed over as she dropped to her knees. Her desperate hands braced the floor as her heart raced just below her ribs. She could feel heat raging at the bottom of her stomach, and she moaned uncontrollably as Harry lifted her up by the root of her passion. He licked the side of her neck disturbingly, all the while staring at Malfoy mockingly.

Ginny rocked her hips shamelessly against Harry's hands, engulfed in the passion he had so easily cast upon her. Harry laughed at her eagerness, teasing her by drumming his fingers harshly on the fabric just below the zipper of her pants.

Malfoy's jaw clenched visibly, and blood trickled out of his mouth down his porcelain chin. He hadn't expected Harry to use her, this was exactly why he should have stayed away. Malfoys do not have weaknesses. Malfoys don't chase after women, women chase after Malfoys. But his uptightness failed him as he watched Ginny squirm crudely to Harry's insistent strokes.

"If I surrender my wand, will you let her go?" he asked, throwing away his skin-deep apathy. This was _wrong_, and he knew it. She was special and he knew it. She was _his_ and he knew it. He saw the picture. He saw her face in the stands. He remembered his reaction to her, his complete and utter vulnerability. And he was in the same position now.

Harry stopped his hands, much to the displeasure of the red headed animal that clung to him. He seemed to be considering his offer, and decided that revenge was finally at hand.

"Throw me your wand and I will let her go Malfoy," Harry agreed, grasping both of Ginny's hand in his one of his own and pointed the other at Malfoy.

The blond wiped the blood off his chin bitterly, and threw his wand at Harry's feet.

Harry smiled and pushed the red head roughly from his embrace. Malfoy caught her easily, wrapping one arm effortlessly behind her back, holding her steady. His other hand trailed up to her hair as he looked at her beseechingly. She was still in her fever, and she groaned at the fluid motion of his touch.

He bent his head towards her ear and ran his hand through her hair gently, "Intrepidus Appetitus*..."

Ginny's eyes refocused slowly as she planted her feet firmly on the ground. _Draco? How'd I get here? Why I am I in your arms? _

He seemed to understand her body language and smirked meekly, " This is the third time today Reds, I'd say your tiring, but I don't find you so in the least," he whispered seductivly, blowing patches of cold air past her ear and down her neck.

Ginny's eyes widened at his statement, and then inhaled as the memories of just moments before stormed behind her eyelids.

"My turn Malfoy! Time for the Slytherin Heir to get whats due!" Harry smirked, " Adflictatio!*"

The blond pushed Ginny to the side, her impact knocking books open into the isle. Malfoy flung himself to the other shelf, dodging Harry's attack.

Harry raised his wand for another attack when Malfoy shouted, "Stupefy!" clasping both hands in front of him powerfully. Malfoy gritted his teeth and braced for the spell, bending his knees in response to the power flowing through his limbs. Harry soared back into the next isle past the hallway, and laid groaning on the stone floor.

"WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON HERE!" Shouted Madam Pince, looking from a flustered Ginny, to a breathless Malfoy, to Harry still groaning on the floor.

Ginny started to talk but still no sound followed the movement of her mouth, and Malfoy turned to address the flushed librarian, "Wonder Boys lost his marbles," he breathed, " - has to get his jollys off attacking ex-girlfriends and Syltherins!"

Madam Pince looked at Malfoy suspiciously, knowing full well of the reputation between the two boys. Ginny nodded fervently toward her, trying to verify Malfoy's statement.

Madam Pince nodded, knowing that Ginny was no liar. She walked briskly over to Harry flourishing her wand, "Immobulous! You will walk when I tell you to , and you will stay silent!" she said, authority written clearly in her tone.

"You two, follow me as well, this is for the Headmaster to decide." The librarian said solemnly, guiding all three out of the library and up to the Headmaster's chambers.

Draco glanced at Ginny as they walked out of the hall, wondering how shaken she was at Potter's mental breakdown. His face remained calm as he beheld hers, and she raised her head, sensing his eyes on her.

Malfoy smirked when she slid her small hand hesitantly into his own, and she gripped his strongly, as if affirming everything that had just occurred, "Don't worry Reds, I don't think you'll need anymore saving today."

* * *

**A/N: How'd you like it guys?! Any grammar mistakes?! Did I go overboard?! You know what to do! Move your tush and press that Submit Review Button and fire it at me!  
**

****************************

_1- Solutus means release in Latin._

_2- Adstringere means bind and Pegma means bookcase in Latin._

_3- Amoare means love/passion and Insania means senseless/frenzy in Latin_

_4- Intrepidus means calm/unconfused and appetitus means sexual appietite in Latin._

_5- Adflictatio means painful torture in Latin._


	8. The Eradication

_**A/N: Hey guys, I'm so sorry this is late. I've been buried in work, and as a result, the chapter is also very short. Thank you so much for your reviews! I'll be sure to reply to any that are sent, though I don't have time to mention you all here. Thank you so much again! Please REVIEW!'t**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of J.K.R's world. **_

* * *

**Chapter # 8 - The Eradication  
**

Ginny clenched Draco's hand, feeling her own pulse throbbing through the tips of her fingers.

Draco glanced down to his right, watching the crimson shine in her hair flicker as she bent forward off the velvety couch. Her shoulders were squared in tension, and her right hand gripped the edge of the plush cushion until her knuckles turned white. Draco arched a platinum eyebrow playfully, more to himself than anyone else.

_She knows she's not in trouble. Even now she can't help but care for Potter...what a basket case. It's like she's a homing device that picks up any kind of emotion. Though I suppose that's the reason I'm interested, and the reason she's here. _

"Must we prolong the suspense Professor," drawled Draco, sounding bored. Everyone knew what was going to happen here, and he seemed to be the only one not crying over it. Even the old man seemed all teared up.

Dumbledore cast a stern look at Draco, which simply provoked another playful eyebrow. The blond readjusted his position, stretching his long legs at a wide angle and rested his head against the curvature of the cushion behind his silken hair. He truly did seem to be able to look casual in any setting. Dumbledore sighed and adjusted his attention to the shaded figure across from his desk.

"Harry...you _must_ wake up from this. I understand that you haven't had an easy life, Merlin knows I've been by your side through it, but you are doing beyond understandable things as of late.." he paused, resting his wrinkled hands on the desk and glanced momentarily at Ginny.

"...Things that I cannot allow to go unnoticed...or unpunished..." he sighed.

Harry sat calmly in a plush silken chair directly across from the role model he once so looked up to, his eyes glazed, distant, cold.

Dumbledore looked at him with sad blue eyes, " Harry, there is only so much I can do for you. You have to take control of your own life, and find answers for yourself..." he sighed heavily, and stood, "Harry, I have to expel you. You have given me no choice. Had you sought my help, I would have gladly obliged. But today's events are unforgivable. I can understand the conflict between you and Mr. Malfoy, but Harry...You bound Ginny to a bookcase, you humiliated her, and used her. The same Ginny who only ever cared for you, who _still _cares for you." Dumbledore stated resolutely, as if trying to justify Harry's sentence, even to himself.

"I suppose I'm to return to Grimmauld Place then," Harry said, his face devoid of any display of emotion. He sounded apathetic, or worse, _okay. _Ginny narrowed her eyes suspiciously, wondering why Harry didn't seem even remotely upset.

"Yes, your things are being packed for you as we speak." Dumbledore said, holding back his own resentment at the immediate action.

Harry stood up and inhaled slowly, "I never meant to hurt anyone Professor." The afterthought didn't evoke a truthful impression on anyone in the room, and the careless remark fell upon deaf ears.

Dumbledore pursed his lips lightly and shook his head, "But you have Harry, more than thought possible by your friends, by myself, even by your sworn rival... I'm sorry, but I must ask you to leave." The ancient wizard walked around his desk slowly, and led him to the alabaster fireplace with his arm around the boy's rigid shoulders.

"I'll tell Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley of your whereabouts, and I'll come to visit from time to time." He said, gripping his shoulders tightly, trying to offer some comfort.

"Don't bother Professor, I'm sure your much to busy to accommodate something so trivial as my well being. _Grimmauld Place_." he said, smiling widely at the two figures on the couch before disappearing in the burst of green flame.

The old man didn't turn from where he stood, and his elbow shook slightly as he turned his head from view. "You two are dismissed, I would suggest seeing Madam Pomphrey but I fear the notion would fall on deaf ears." It sounded as if he was forcing himself to be cheery, and initiated a barely concealed yawn from Draco. He had no interest of sitting here watching the old man get sentimental on a lost cause.

Draco gripped and released Ginny's hand lightly. He stood and stretched, his back muscles distracting the quiet red head momentarily. She shook her head, dazed from the onslaught of the emotional roller coaster she'd been through, and released her death grip on the couch. Draco led the way to the door, and the still slightly stunned red head bobbed behind him.

Dumbledore walked wearily to his desk as the couple exited his chambers, and proceeded to settle heavily into his dark leather chair. He took his spectacles off, and rested his head on the top curvature of the chair. He was unnerved, not only at Harry's behavior, but of Malfoy's.

Only wizards with a pure bloodline and extensive incantation training could harness magic without a wand, and even then, they way Ginny described the actual execution of these incantations seemed effortless, even mocking. He had planned on an advanced level for the boy because of his constant training with Severus, and most likely an abusive nature from his father. This however...signified he was further along than even the headmaster's highest of expectations for him.

* * *

Malfoy entwined his fingers with Ginny's and descended the rotating stone staircase. She followed his lead, their arms swinging gently as they walked into the deserted hallway. Their steps were light, but their identical footfalls still created a slight echo through the corridor. She stared at his pale hand gripping hers, and looked from the back of his head, to her hand again.

With Draco, she didn't feel worried. Only minutes before she had been tied to a bookcase against her will, and now she was walking serenely down an empty corridor. He had saved her...the reality of that statement just throughly hit her, and she couldn't help but say it out loud.

"You saved Me." She blurted, a look of utter shock on her face, " You saved me! You gave Harry your wand to save me!"

Draco's head turned around casually, but he continued to pull her forward, " Don't get too ahead of yourself, I don't have to use my wand for magic. I didn't sacrifice anything." he said with a smirk. "And besides, it was only a matter of time until Madam Prince heard us."

"Sure, but you didn't wait did you?" she implored, " You didn't have to remove Harry's spell, the mere fact that you didn't find it amusing means you care." she breathed, realizing how true the statement was. "Do you always have to be so indifferent!?"

"_Yes_." he said, as if this was obvious. He continued to march forward, dragging Ginny down a narrow hallway. She looked around, she had lost track of where they were going.

"Where are we going?" she asked, as they strode past the Great Hall. Ginny caught a glimpse of Hermione as they sauntered by, a look of confusion clear in her eyes. Thankfully the red headed boy next to her chattered on without noticing, and Ginny was able to be pulled along without any further curiosity.

The blond merely chuckled, making no effort to reassure her uncomfortable demeanor.

"To give you the best inspiration of your life."

* * *

_**A/N: Review! Please!**_

* * *


	9. Azkaban

**A/N: Omigosh its the final chapter! If I wasn't on such a tight deadline I would name all my reviewers, thank you SO MUCH! Everyone! A special thanks to my faithful beta Liz, Kenzie, and my dear friend Rowan for getting my ass in gear in the first place! Without your reviews this story wouldn't of flourished the way it did, thank you all again! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the J.K.R universe.**

* * *

**Chapter #9 - Azkaban**

Ginny's eyes narrowed dangerously, "_Inspiration?..._If you _think_ that you can just walk into my life and take me to _bed_ with you like every other twit, Draco Malfoy, you are very mistak-"

Draco's hand grabbed her chin forcefully, his thumb and index finger gripping her jaw fiercely. His cold eyes bore into hers mercilessly as his voiced lowered alarmingly, "Do not assume that I am so shallow Ginny." He pushed her chin backward, walking forward and sandwiching her slender frame between his and the hard stone wall, "And do not try to make me believe that as indignant as you sound, that your knickers aren't wetting this moment at the idea."

Ginny mumbled incoherently as she felt the pressure of his thigh between her legs raise her body. She tried in vain to balance on her tippy toes without her knees buckling, and he accepted the extra weight effortlessly as she clenched his shoulders.

The blonde inhaled at her reaction, not expecting her to respond so severely, despite his obvious charm. It was obvious that between the instance with Harry in the library and the adrenaline rush a moment ago that she was walking a very thin line. He slid his leg up slowly, watching her expression in silence. His control shook slightly as she emitted another sharp gasp.

He closed his eyes slowly, struggling as he pulled himself away. This is exactly what he said he wasn't going to do, even if it was in different context. He was upset with himself for his increasing arousal, especially when she hadn't even touched him.

He stepped back suddenly, his defined arms holding her rigid against the wall. He inhaled slowly, and swiveled his neck in an effort to relieve a fraction of the suppressed stress.

Ginny looked up at the blonde as he rolled his neck, watching his hair loosely follow the dip of his head. She barely recognized her feet hitting the floor as he shifted to grip her arms. She tried to move forward, craving his body heat but she couldn't budge his hold.

"I'm sorry Ginny, I should've taken the situation earlier into account. This is not what I intended. Try to calm yourself." He said, inhaling deeply, taking his own advice as well.

A few moments passed by before the freckled girl became somewhat conscious of her surroundings. Draco composed himself much faster, already staring at her impatiently, with an arched eyebrow for emphasis.

Ginny blinked, her senses returning fully. "Sorry. Hormones have kind of been riding a rollercoaster today, so don't let that ego explode out of your head," she smirked sarcastically.

Draco raised his eyebrow again and returned the smirk. _Well, that better than having her incoherent I suppose. Though..._ Draco slapped himself mentally. _Inspiration first._

"Well, now that your done soaking my pants, we're going to have to hurry. I don't want to be late." Draco grabbed her hand and swerved down the passageway, the red head bobbling behind awkwardly.

Ginny blushed furiously behind the tall boy. Had she actually soaked his pants? She rubbed the bottom of her pants and pursed her lips. It was definitely a possibility.

"Where are we going?! Late for what!" she asked, letting herself be pulled along by his powerful strides.

He turned his head slightly, letting her see the smirk that had crept into his features. "You don't think I'll let you leave that sketch unfinished do you? I can't have a less than extraordinary picture of myself floating around; that is something that wouldn't bode well with my ego."

Ginny scrunched her eyebrows in confusion, "Okay…so you still haven't answered my question _Draco_."

"Patience is a virtue _Reds_," Draco stated, as he continued to pull her around a wide corner into a bigger corridor.

"One that I obviously don't posses," She quipped. "I love being surprised, but normally a surprise doesn't entail being pulled along to some _unknown_ somewhere accompanied with increasing curiosity and confusion. Usually it's just _poof_! And it's there!"

Draco stopped at an extraordinarily large painting of men in green robes playing quidditch to their right, and he put his hand on the painting, getting the attention of what looked like the captain. "Lioneater," Draco said, and the man in the painting proceeded to bash against the painting to push it forward until it swung open in front of them.

Ginny looked through the door, curiosity overcoming her slight defiance at such a password. It looked like…a locker room? Sure enough, there were old brooms lying about, and green lockers hanging open here and there. Above all it smelt like grass and men had exploded in the room, and there was no denying that smell – the quidditch pitch.

"Are we…in the Slytherin locker room?.." Ginny hesitated; they hadn't even walked outside, how were they here?

"You're observatory skills are _unsurpassable_," he chuckled sarcastically, "Flint told the team about the passage, handy when your running late to a game and such."

Ginny muttered a simply "oh," and absorbed her surrounds. She was so use to seeing the gold and red of Gryffindor that green and silver made her feel like she was on another planet.

Of course Draco wasn't helping that idea either, as he sat down and pulled on knee-high guard boots and leather gloves. He threw a pair of black gloves and a scarf in her direction, which she fumbled clumsily to catch.

"Put them on, you'll need them." Draco explained, giving one last thrust into his second boot and standing to address his locker. He tapped some odd fluid combination onto the locker with his wand, and it sprung open to reveal his broom. He gripped the handle lightly as he pulled it out of his locker, and took Ginny's hand with the other free hand.

Ginny finished wrapping her scarf with her free hand as they walked out onto the pitch. It was a stunning sunset, with just enough clouds to create the bright pink, deep violet, and infinite blue hues to dance with each other across the sky. Draco let go of her hand as they both stared at the sunset in silent appreciation.

"Perfect timing," Draco breathed, and he mounted his broom. He flew up behind the red head and scooped her onto his broom effortlessly, the handle sliding in between her legs. She let out a sharp inhale, not noticing his approach. "Yes well, that couldn't be helped. But I'm not sorry, if it makes you feel better," he smiled wickedly.

"I'm sure," she huffed, gripping the broomstick with both hands as Draco crossed his arms below her own.

"Hold on," he advised, and she nodded, tightening her grip on the handle somewhat. Draco commanded the broom upward fiercely, making the girl in front of him slide into the mold of his torso.

They soared through the sky, the scarf and gloves doing nothing to hinder the chill that crept up her spine as the cold wind licked at her body mercilessly. It wasn't until a second later she realized that Draco was no longer behind her and she searched around in a panic.

She crossed her legs under the broom automatically, watching him breathlessly as he controlled the broom from under her, holding on with just his hands. He arched the broom upward further, and she watched his shoulders flex under the constraint of holding himself rigid as they circled in midair.

Her insides felt strangely light, and her hair tickled her neck sinuously as it fell from her shoulders into the crisp air. Her body circled around the broom easily, her hands sliding effortlessly around the handle. Draco had swung along with circle, now looking at her upside down emerald eyes as he hung right side up.

"Inspiration enough for you?" He asked softly.

She hadn't even bothered to notice the scenery, too distracted by the silhouetted subject in the middle of it.

If the locker room has looked like another planet, then surely this was another universe. They flew forward slowly, over the pink and purple fogs created by the dying sun. Draco reached out with his arm to feel the bright hues and closed his eyes slightly as the ice cold water dripped down his outstretched arm.

Ginny smiled and reached her arm out gingerly, trying to still retain her balance. She hissed at the sensation, it felt as if the water would swallow her arm, falling down in fast spurts, quickly icing to her arm.

He swung himself behind Ginny hugging her curves with his body, and wrapped his arms around her holding his broom. "Are you ready?"

She nodded nervously, knowing full well what was coming next. But how did you know when to stop when you were upside down?

The thought was immediately driven away by adrenaline as they dropped suddenly out of the sky; the ice off their arms had broken off and was floating like suspended like glittering crystals beside them. Ginny's and Draco's hair spread chaotically in the decent, looking like a death match between fire and ice. Their bodies entwined, they looked unearthly as they fell from the vibrant cloudscape to the solid earth below.

Ginny gave another hiss as he abruptly stopped their decent, and she wondered briefly how he survived that kind of pressure without hurting himself.

He placed his head on her shoulder spontaneously, and the smirk was tangible through his voice, "So, think you can finish that sketch now Ginny? Or do you need some…other… kind of inspiration.." he drawled, his face rubbing against her neck slowly, hot breath flowing slowly down to her collarbone.

Ginny removed her grip from the broom, making them sway back and forth a little at the free movement. She turned around the best she could and grasped his face in between her small hands. "Screw your teasing," and she brought his face down roughly and smashed his lips with her own, not caring at the slight pain.

Draco kept his eyes open, watching her intently. He brought one hand off the broom and ran his fingers along her neck into her crimson hair. He grasped her hair firmly as she searched his mouth wildly with her tongue, a sharp inhale coming at the sudden touch. He was also fully aware of how they were positioned, and apparently so did she as moved her hips back slightly.

He hissed and held her still, if they started this, they'd end up having sex on this very broom in midair. That was certainly not his plan.

They landed back on the quidditch pitch breathing heavily, the broom lay forgotten on the ground. He embraced her tightly, and for the first time she saw him smile, actually smile. His eyes creased lightly and he laughed as he gripped her around the waist. She didn't know what he was laughing at, and didn't care.

Her feet dangled as she embraced him, her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and leaned her head toward his hair, delighting in just the feel of the tendrils falling across her face.

She squeezed him tightly, and opened her eyes almost reluctantly. She didn't want to see the scenery, she wanted to smell, taste, breathe and live Draco. _Well, that doesn't sound creepy, _she giggled to herself. But her blood ran cold when she saw the dark figure standing maybe only six yards away, a cold smile on his lips.

Her breath caught in panic as she saw him raise his wand. She didn't hear the incantation, but she knew that tell-tale green light.

"NO!" and she turned in his shoulders sharply, spinning him around clumsily. He was caught off guard, and his hands loosening around her waist as she dropped her feet to the ground.

Draco saw him too late, and watched as Ginny's body flashed green, her eyes glowing eerily up at him. Her hands that clutched his shoulders fell, and her head fell meekly onto his chest as he held her from falling.

He pulled her head back desperately, running his hand through her hair. Her eyes remained open, and stared past his shoulder lifelessly. He grasped her hair dangerously, unknowingly pulling out a few strands of hair.

The figure in front of him dropped to his knees, "Ginny…"

Draco's head rose sharply, and his blood boiled inside of his veins. He could feel his heart throbbing, pushing blood through his body as if willing him to live. He inhaled deeply as he cradled the limp girl, laying her on the grass gently and closed her eyes.

He walked towards Harry deliberately, the hole in his chest slowly swallowing him.

The boy knelt in shock, mumbling meekly, "I never wanted to hurt her…"

Draco sneered as he grasped his throat roughly and thrust him upward until his legs dangled pathetically.

"Too Late."

* * *

Dumbledore felt his office tremble slightly, and panic soared through him. _Harry._ He had called Harry back immediately; deciding it was better judgment to keep him at Hogwarts. After all, he would be surrounded by the faculty and he trusted the surveillance of his teachers better than he trusted Harry brooding alone.

But he had forgotten about the walk to the castle. Nobody could floo into Hogwarts as one of the many safety measures. Normally a little rumble here or there wouldn't have upset him, but as he was leaning against his window thoughtfully only minutes ago he saw Draco and Ginny flying together over the pitch.

And Harry must have had to walk past them when coming from the gates.

Albus made his way quickly through the corridors, trying not to add to the confusion in the halls. He took the same passage as Draco, having invented it himself. One for each house in fact, but only the Slytherin house had managed to find and use theirs, passed on by Snape no doubt.

He shook his head for letting his mind wander, as it always did, and stepped cautiously into the locker room. He drew his wand quickly as he searched the room, scanning for any danger. He moved toward the door that remained ajar, stopping as he recognized the dark red liquid sprinkled sporadically on the front.

He pushed the door open silently, the damage was done, and all he could do was observe for now. His eyes widened as he first looking to the swaying couple on the ground.

A blood drenched Draco clutched to Ginny as he sat next to her, rocking back and forth as if imploring her. He ran his soaked hands through her matted hair desperately, and raised another to her face. He kissed her deftly, choking on his dry sobs as she remained lifeless in his arms. Her face and arms were smeared with blood, it was apparent that he had been holding her for quite some time.

It took a moment for the gore of the situation to truly hit the Professor, and he looked around with unconcealed horror. There was no body, there were organs and shattered pieces of bone spread about…but no body. The grounds a few yards away from where they sat was where most of the carnage rested, layered chunks lying in a dark red pool. He doubted that even Madam Pomphrey could produce a relatively human looking skeleton with the remains that he could see…He sighed heavily, knowing what he would have to do, and he strode forward.

* * *

Draco woke up with a tight gasp, his fine blonde hair matted against his forehead and neck. He coughed harshly, wiping the blood from his mouth roughly. The familiar chill crept up his spine, and his face hardened. Every night. He had to dream it every night. It was so lucid it was like having her and loosing her all over again.

He wasn't sure if it was a comfort or a torture to be able to see her so vividly in his dreams, and he sighed heavily as he sat up and rested his head on the cold stone wall. It had been months since the last time he saw daylight, and the familiar dim cubicle welcomed him as his senses returned to normal.

Breakfast appeared with an unceremonious pop on the floor, and he ate it mechanically as he watched the other wizards do the same. Dumbledore had him transferred into a cell that he could supposedly socialize in after the first month.

The stupid old man, another less than insightful decision he decided as the porcelain figure in the next cubicle turned to address him.

"Another nightmare Draco?" he purred, "You enjoyed killing him didn't you, I can tell by the way you laugh in your sleep." Draco closed his eyes slowly, trying to block the blonde man's words.

A very stupid decision on Dumbledore's part, indeed.

"You know Draco, I'm quite proud of you…All this time I've doubted you, calling you a coward. It's nice to see the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Lucius crooned, his slender hands wrapping around the bars of his cell gracefully.

Draco's eyes snapped open, but whatever he had planned to say faltered when his cell door opened loudly. A large black man stepping into his cell and regarding him distastefully, "Draco Malfoy?" he spat.

"Obviously," he replied easily, they knew who he was; there was no need for formalities.

"I've come to take you to your…ceremony, is there _anything_ you'd like to say?" He pressed, stressing his question.

After the incident on the quidditch field the whole wizarding world demanded his head, and even Dumbledore was powerless to sway the public. Nobody wanted to believe Harry had gone haywire, he was their proclaimed hero and Malfoy was born from a nothing but a death-eater pronounced family.

That equation, coupled with his own actions, led few to believe his story that Harry Potter had murdered his girlfriend Ginny Weasley, even at Dumbledore's testimony.

Draco regarded the man coolly, "Not anything you want to hear."

The man shook his head slowly, and led him out of his cell down the dark corridor. They walked up flights and flights of stairs, coming to a hatch in the low ceiling. The man threw back the latch gruffly, and Draco could hear the shuffle of feet as the man floated up slowly, "Good Evening Professors."

Draco stepped below the opening and he too raised slowly, sunlight attacking his sight. He didn't blink, looking at the sky above him. Sunset…

He followed the man across to Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. They had all testified on his behalf, but for all their genuine accounts, Draco had still shredded Harry into pieces.

He acknowledged all but Dumbledore in turn; he couldn't believe the man had the nerve to show his face here.

If it wasn't for Dumbledore, Ginny would still be here. He closed his eyes calmly, seeing her face smiling at him, her reaching out to him. He remembered how cold it was that day, it seemed so vividly clear, and he felt his arms prickled even though it was already late spring. He could see her looking at him, that eerie glow surrounding her body.

Draco fell to his knees as he reached out to touch her face, her green eyes lifeless as before. He sighed heavily, running his bloody fingers through her hair achingly. He embraced her tightly, trying to enjoy the feel of her next to him before he woke up again. He felt hands press against him slightly, and he fell back, staring at the freckled girl with wide eyes.

* * *

The others watched in silence as the dementors hovered over the limp Draco, the small white glow surfacing from his pale lips.

* * *

Ginny blinked up at him, smiling widely. He held his breath, waiting for her to lie dormant again. She fell onto him desperately, hugging him tightly with every limb she could.

"I thought you'd be here sooner, Draco."

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N: Please Review! As always! THANK YOU ALLLL SOOOOO MUCH! Add me as a favorite author, I'm sure I'll have another story up soon! An extra special thanks to Rowan Greenleaf! Another special thanks to all who voted for me! My story placed second for Best Fic, second for Best Chaptered Fic, and won sexiest Draco! YAY!**


	10. The End

**Hi Everyone!**

* * *

**I just wanted to give a _BIG SUPER AWESOME THANK YOU_ to everyone who has reviewed, voted, or even just read Behind the Facade. It was my first attempt at a story, and to **

**receive such an overwhelming amount of feedback is an honor. Hopefully I'll get to write a new, much improved and longer, story soon. I'm already thinking about rewriting the **

**original Behind the Façade as well. Thank you all so much for your support and encouragement, I don't think I would've enjoyed this experience nearly so much without it. Keep **

**reviewing, and I hope to hear from you all again soon!**

**~Ash**

* * *


End file.
